With current highly developed technologies, various electronic devices are extensively used in people's daily lives. Among these electronic devices, multimedia mobile communication devices such as smart phones or tablet computers are most popular. As manufacturers continue to research and develop related technologies, multimedia mobile communication devices have progressed from initial functions of making/receiving phone calls and sending/receiving text messages to additional functions of multimedia players, digital cameras, flash lights, GPS navigation, gyroscopes and wireless Internet connection. More importantly, a user may install diverse mobile applications (Apps), such as games, counters/timers, compasses and notebooks, in these multimedia mobile communication devices. Thus, application functions of mobile communication devices can be expanded to meet user operation requirements.
Further, current multimedia mobile communication devices are mostly provided with a photographing lens and a light projecting assembly to allow a user to perform image or video capturing through the photographing lens, and to further reinforce contrast through the light projecting assembly when necessary. Further, the user may install a mobile application program collaborating with the light projecting assembly in a multimedia mobile communication device, and expand the functions of the light projecting assembly through the mobile application. For example, the expanded functions may include continual lighting, a flickering state, and intense or dim light, so as to allow the user to utilize the light projecting assembly as a flashlight, a visual prompt for incoming calls or a decorative light.
However, an illumination intensity and an illumination range of a light projecting assembly in a multimedia mobile communication device are fixed after the light projecting assembly has been manufactured. Further, instead of being capable of adjusting the light projecting assembly to focus or disperse light emitted from the light projecting assembly, the above mobile application can only change an input voltage of the light projecting assembly through program designs. By installing an associated mechanism in a multimedia mobile communication device to achieve the sole object of providing the multimedia mobile communication device with a function of adjusting the direction of the light, the complexity level circuit configuration in the multimedia mobile communication device and hence production costs of the multimedia mobile communication device are increased.
Therefore, it is apparent from the above description that, there is a need for an optical device capable of adjusting the direction of light of a light projecting assembly.